


Lose the Jacket

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [47]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Super costume tryouts montage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Monica is ready for action, but first, she needs a super costume. Who better to help her pick one then Captain Marvel, Black Widow and their questionable sense of fashion? And Nebula.





	Lose the Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Lucky me, Internet finally works at home... until 9 a. m... Then we lose it again for no reason at all... So I'm still posting from my phone! Hurray for modern technology, am I right?  
> Some of you may have noticed that I posted a story yesterday called "Peter Parker 's First (and Last) cat-sitting job" and it was tagged Carol/Valkyrie... Yes, I am a traitor! In real though I love that ship just as much as Carol/Maria and it barely has any story on this website! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself, so I did, and I will again. But I am not turning it into a series like I did with If I Stay! This series is like the one thing I never thought I would do, and suddenly I realized I was doing it. It's a one time thing, basically.  
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy! Next story should be up on Thursday!

There weren't a lot of reasons to rejoice these days. The world was still in shambles trying to get back on its feet, people were still panicking and crime rates had doubled. Even after they had failed, the Avengers were still needed. So Carol thought it was a good idea to send off Monica in mission, sooner rather than later. She trusted her completely, and she knew Photon would do a lot of good. But first, Monica needed a costume.

“Come on, we don't have all day!” Carol complained as they waited for Monica to step into the room.

“Give her a break,” Natasha said before stuffing her face with popcorn, “Like it didn't take you thirty minutes the first time you put your outfit on.”

Carol sunk back slightly in her bean bag. 

"Not really. Alien suits don't get glued to your skin as leather does." 

Natasha hummed.

“Lucky you.”

Beside them, Nebula was sinking more in her bean bag, stuck on her back, the bag slowly caving in under her weight so that she was almost laying down on it, instead of seating. Carol looked over at her with a frown.

“Need a hand?”

"I have fought against a fleet of Sovereigns and made it out without a scratch. I can fight against this seat on my own." 

She flayed her arms a bit, trying to right herself and sit back up, but she only ended up sinking more. Nat shook her head.

“Don't fight it, just let it take over.”

Nebula looked at her curiously, then stopped struggling. She sunk a bit more, but she already looked more like she was seating than before. 

Monica finally walked down the hall and stopped at the top of the three steps. She placed her hands on her hips, imitating one of Carol's power pause.

“So, what do you think?”

She was wearing a white and black bodysuit, with a black Hala star on her chest. A long back coat covered her arms and shoulders and fell all the way to her knees. Her hair was still a mess of curls, as usual, but it was pulled away from her eyes by a white headband. 

“Black and white?” Carol asked.

Monica shrugged.

“I wasn't going to take blue and red. Half of you guys are in blue or red already. Or both.”

Carol continued to look at the outfit. She pushed herself out of the bean bag and walked around her daughter. Meanwhile, Natasha was thoughtfully counting how many of them actually had blue or red on their outfit.

“Why the Hala star?” Carol asked.

“Because it's your symbol. We're partners, remember? I thought it would be a nice touch.”

Carol pursed her lips thoughtfully.

“I don't know... I mean, it's the Kree emblem. If I could take it off I would but...”

Natasha shook her head.

“Yeah, don't. You don't even know how many people have a Hala star tattooed on them.”

Carol turned to Nebula.

“What do you think?”

“The color scheme is obnoxious, the bodysuit is too tight for her to move properly and the jacket will get in the way.”

Carol turned back to Monica with a hesitant nod. Natasha, however, seemed to agree. 

“Yeah, she's right. You have to lose the jacket.”

“Why? I like the jacket.”

Carol explained: 

“Yeah, but it's going to get in your way when you fight.”

"No, it's, not! It's like a cape. Thor has a cape and it doesn't get in his way!" 

Natasha finished her mouthful of popcorn before she said: 

“Let's put a pin on that coat for now. Just, try something else, and we'll see.”

Monica huffed and walked back to her room to change. Carol let herself fall back in her bean bag. Nebula looked over at Natasha.

“What is that thing you're eating?” she asked curiously.

“Popcorn. You want some?”

Natasha showed the inside of the bowl to Nebula. She looked it over suspiciously. All of these little white balls that seemed to have exploded, some of them covered with something brownish, like a layer of burn. Tentatively, she picked one up and nibbled on it. She grimaced but ate the whole thing anyway. 

“It's... sugary.”

"Yeah, I like it that way. We got salty ones too if you want." 

Nebula sank back in her seat, thinking deeply.

* * *

 

When Monica came back, wearing a different kind of bodysuit, Nebula was seating more comfortably on her bean bag, a bowl of popcorn in her hand. Monica jumped down the stairs and stroke her pause again. This time, she had ditched the jacket and was wearing a bodysuit with fringes along the arms. A white mask was covering her eyes. 

“So, I'm not so sure about the fringes, but I like the mask,” Monica explained.

“This outfit is ridiculous,” Nebula said before delicately placing a popcorn in her mouth.

"Yeah, the fringes are too much," Natasha agreed. "Unless we're time traveling anytime soon..." 

Carol shrugged in agreement when her daughter looked at her.

“The mask is okay, though it's really not useful. Even if it was to keep your identity secret, it's a bit bare, you know?”

Monica huffed.

“I still have another outfit, let me try it on.”

She disappeared down the hall, and Carol turned to Nebula as she heard her chew loudly.

“Is this popcorn supposed to get stuck in your teeth?” she asked, visibly struggling to get it out of her molars.

Natasha nodded.

“It's half of the fun.”

Nebula looked at her as if she had said something insane. Carol dug out a handful of popcorns from Natasha's bowl and ate them all at once. Natasha turned to her but didn't complain about her stealing her food.

"As soon as she's has a suit, you two are heading out to Australia." 

“Australia?” Carol said, surprised.

“They had a power plant in critical condition.”

Carol frowned.

“You don't seem too worried?”

“Well, it hasn't exploded yet,” Natasha replied simply.

On the other side of her, Nebula finally got the bit of burned corn skin out of her teeth. She groaned at it and brushed it off on her pants. Then she pushed the bowl of popcorn aside, popcorn started falling on her lap and on the bean bag. She huffed. She tried to get them away from her and sunk further in the bag. Carol and Natasha watched her do with a strange fascination. 

* * *

 

When Monica came back a third time, Nebula had relinquished her seat to the popcorn and was seated on a chair beside it, arms crossed. Monica jumped down the stairs. 

“Is this one better?”

The bodysuit she was wearing was thicker, similar to Natasha's new outfit. It was black and white like the other, but it looked less form-fitting. She had put the headband and the jacket back on. Gloves covered her hands, with bracers around her wrists and forearms. 

“This outfit will do,” Nebula said. “But lose the jacket.”

“Yeah, seriously, lose the jacket,” Carol agreed.

Monica shook her head.

“I'm not losing the jacket! I like the jacket!”

“Yeah but it could so easily get in the way,” Carol countered.

“Why? Thor has a cape and he's doing just fine with it! I want to keep my jacket!”

Natasha finished her mouthful before she said:

"Let's do a test run, okay? You go on a mission and if the jacket gets in the way just ditch it next time." 

Carol nodded.

“Yeah, let's do that.”

Monica sighed through her nose.

"You'll see, it'll be fine. Plus, I'm not taking style lessons from someone who's been wearing nothing but band tee-shirts for the past thirty years!" 

Carol narrowed her eyes at her.

"Band tee-shirts are cool, okay?" 

Carol disappeared down the hall to get changed. Natasha stood up with her bowl of popcorn.

"Come see me once Carol's ready. I got a mission for you two." 

Monica nodded. Nebula remained in her chair for another minute. Finally, she stood up, glared at the popcorn, then came to talk to Monica.

“Are you keeping the jacket just to annoy your mother?” she asked.

“No! I like that jacket!”

Nebula looked her up and down again. Finally, she decided:

“This outfit suits you.”

She walked off, leaving Monica stunned and unsure whether Nebula had just complimented her or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Monica will get a new suit eventually, and I know in the comics she usually wears just this bodysuit with no protections, but the MCU has moved away from giving slim bodysuit with no added protections to female characters in recent years, so I wanted to respect that.


End file.
